


The End of All Things

by NoPads_NoHelmets_JustBalls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Civil War, One Shot, Short One Shot, Villain Carapace, Villain Chat Noir, Villain Queen Bee, half reveal, the end of all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPads_NoHelmets_JustBalls/pseuds/NoPads_NoHelmets_JustBalls
Summary: Chat Noir has found out Papillon's identity and intentions for the Miraculouses and offers him help along with Carapace and Queen Bee.----A broken Ladybug, now with her only partner, Rena Rouge, intends to finish this on-going battle once and for all.----An all-out battle that will decide the fates of our heroes.





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you will like this! This oneshot was inspired from a Panic! At The Disco song, 'The End of All Things'. You can also see that it's the title. It's kind of far from the song itself but bear with me. Anyways, this would be better read if you play the song at the same time. I'm also sorry that it's short.  
> 

[Music - The End of All Things by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWIfX_MNCY)

The once beautiful scenery of Paris was gone and replaced by a gruesome one. Destruction everywhere you look. The once colorful and bright city lost and has been supersede by a dull gray.

Even to the heroes who were having the final showdown against each other.

Carapace and Queen Bee, blocking Rena Rouge's path to help Ladybug as the heroine herself faced alone her  _partner_.

Hair down, ties no where to be seen, limping towards Chat while holding her arm in pain as her earrings started to beat the countdown that signaled her transformation.

Chat only stood there, baton ready, and watched his  _partner_  with pain in his eyes and a heavy feeling in his heart.

Ladybug grew closer to him but Chat sill made no move as she took another limp towards him and the same pain in her eyes could be seen from where he was standing.

"Ladybug, please. I don't want to fight you anymore! I just want your earrings. Please M'Lady!" Chat begged,

She didn't answer but only took a step closer as another beat from her earring echoed between the two of them.

He truly didn't want this. But he had to. For his mama.

Before he could do anything, Ladybug's warm hands took him in an embrace and beat that he heard was much more closer than before.

"Chaton," she started to say but all he could think about was how the earrings were so close so he made a move towards them, his fingers just inches away from the spotted jewelry.

" _I'm sorry_ " 

What she said had made him stop his tracks.

"I, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most.

"I miss you, Chat. I miss you not being here by my side. Where you should be. I can't stand to fight you and I can't stand it when I see the pain written on your face every time I look at you" he heard her voice cracking and she was sobbing on his shoulder as he heard another beat came.

"Chat, I just want you to know that  _I love you_ " his breath hitched as he heard the words he has been longing to hear for most of his life.

"I didn't see it before but when I lost you, my whole world just . . . crashed down and that's when I realized . . . that it was always you" the final beat was heard to both of them and her feet was surrounded by pink bubbles, making its way to the top.

 

" _I love you._ " she said as she tiptoed to kiss him.

 

Chat Noir closed his eyes as her mask faded.

 

The let go of each other and Chat felt hot tears dripping down his face, not realizing when he had began to cry.

 

"Always have and always will."  he cupped her face with his hand and used his thumbed to wipe away her tears and tucked back a strand of hair covering her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry and I hope can forgive me" she smiled at him.

He didn't know what she was talking about until she felt her leaning more unto him. He lay her down to the ground as she whispered to him as he held her hand tightly in his own.

"We're in love and I am always yours"

She gripped his hand for the last time as she closed her eyes and took one last deep breath peacefully.

Chat Noir stayed in place, still clutching her hand to his heart as he cried endlessly because his lady, his dear princess, his beautiful  _Marinette_ was gone and had just died in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry :D


End file.
